


Ally A Never Faded Away

by arexasaurusrwar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lives, Alpha Scott McCall, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Minor Character Death, Multi, Pack Feels, Resurrection, you wont care i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arexasaurusrwar/pseuds/arexasaurusrwar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin decided that she would not live her life without the people she loved. Everyone agreed, because she's Lydia fucking Martin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ally A Never Faded Away

After everything, Lydia Martin thought she'd be used to keeping secrets with Stiles. They've always worked problems out together, however, so Lydia decided that he was the first person she'd go to for her little Plan. Besides, it helped his best friend out as well. There was no way he could refuse her offer.

"Stiles, I need to tell you something and you cannot freak out on me, no matter what. Okay?" Lydia didn't know how she could go about this. She didn't want to overwhelm her friend, but this was something that was needed. This was something that the entire pack needed. It was something that she needed.

"Shoot, Lyds." Stiles didn't look at her, still having half his brain on the task at hand—Skinwalker mythology. Scott saw his girlfriend vanish in dust, and he asked Stiles to focus his compulsive essay writing on that. The redhead wasn't unaware of the ironic side of him already helping Scott with someone he loves.

Lydia glared slightly, she knew Stiles was paying attention, but he was still distracted and she was trying to be soft about it. So, she took matters into her own hands. The petite girl stood up, crossed her arms and practically shouted, "I'm raising the dead, and you can either help me or ignore me, but you won't be able to stop me."

Stiles put his pen down, swiveled his chair around, and simply asked, "Where do we start?" Lydia's smile had never been brighter.

 

Lydia and Stiles were both highly skilled liars; both prided themselves with this. However, keeping a secret from their Alpha was an entirely different ballgame. Lydia knew that no one could ever get used to that feeling, the feeling of needing to spill the entire truth without omission. She wasn't a werewolf, but even she could feel the need to go to Scott for everything. Even with her struggle, lying to Scott was so much worse for Stiles. He didn't like lying to his best friend, so used to being able to tell Scott everything.

"You and Stiles have been getting close," Scott pointed out one day in passing while he was accompanying the pack on a shopping trip with her. Stiles was left in the Microsoft store, practically drooling on the new X-Box.

Lydia picked up a shirt, succeeding with being perfectly nonchalant about this subject. "Stiles and I," Lydia put emphasis on the grammar correction—Scott becoming a vet, yes, but correct grammar never came easy to him, "Have been close for years."

Scott had successfully stopped himself from huffing at her correction, "Not this close, Lydia. Just don't hurt him, please."

Lydia almost laughed. Of course this was what he thought of her—unfortunately, his words did struck a chord, just not the one he was going for. "I'm trying not to," She promised with a sincerity that he hadn't expected.

The two nodded at each other, as a symbol of trust. Scott squeezed her shoulder, before changing the subject a way only he could. "Do you think Liam would like this?" He held up a horrendous shirt the color of dirt that sent Lydia into peals of laughter.

 

Needless to say, neither of the two liked keeping The Plan to themselves, but they didn't want to get anyone's hopes up. Especially not Scott's. Not with his happiness at stake.

It had been a year, but no one was any better without her. No one had moved on. Even the new members, who barely knew her, if at all, could feel the hole in the pack. Malia wore the clothes Chris had given her with the highest respect while Liam and Malia could see it in Scott's blank eyes whenever he saw the two together. Stiles missed their almost-friendship, Scott missed his first love, and above anything, Lydia just missed her.

So, Lydia and Stiles combed through everything in the beastiary. This, of course, was a waste because Hunters didn't give a shit about how people were resurrected. The only thing Hunters cared about was people not being resurrected. Hunters saw it as inhuman. Lydia saw it as a chance. Stiles saw it as redemption.

Neither were expecting it to be easy, but they at least wanted something possible. Unfortunately, any experience they had previous did not prepare them for what actually happened.

No one could say that they hadn't tried to do it on their own. Stiles had gone though every single page in every single book he owned. Lydia had scoured the internet for any information. After two months of dead ends, Lydia Martin got impatient. She only saw one option that had probability, and she took it without ever hesitating to stand by her decision.

 

Peter Hale could hear the heels clacking on the sidewalk as the putter of a familiar Jeep died out. He grinned with a malicious hint that could never be defined as subtle. When the sound of footsteps stopped, his trust never faltered and he was proven right when silence was quickly replaced with muffled groans and slight screams that almost seemed like a hallucination.

However normal that was for Eichen House, Peter was intelligent enough to know that Lydia had learned to control the sound she created. Peter was intelligent enough to know that Lydia had learned to control her abilities that he created for her. His heart grew a couple sizes at this revelation.

From the moment Stiles saw the woman in blood red lipstick walk out of the asylum dragging the wolf by his foot, he knew that nothing could ever top that moment. He saved the image of Peter Hale being hauled by a woman at the height of 5'3". He was in love with that image. He would look back at this memory and—Lydia proved him wrong the next second, when she pulled Peter down the stars without bothering to be gentle. Stiles would never doubt Lydia's abilities again.

 

Peter Hale was full of information. He was quite ecstatic about The Plan, and what it included. His cheerful tone matched his jolly grin as he exclaimed, "We kill Argent." Lydia's glare was fierce. "Gerard Argent, to be specific."

Lydia looked at Stiles, whose only comment was, "I'm unsurprisingly okay with his death, especially after having to save him." Lydia nodded to Peter to continue.  
Peter rolled his eyes at the human and looked at Lydia for conformation as he asked, "Argent is with his son, correct?" When he saw the red hair bob, he left without another word.

Stiles looked at Lydia, terrified of what they were becoming. "Are we going this dark again? This is blood magic, Lydia."

Lydia didn't even look up from filing her nails. "Let's just pray that Scott doesn't find out until we're ready. I have Danny forging her records as we speak. She'll be a sophomore in college, with all of us. I can be her study guide, we can help her through it."

Stiles sighed, not daring to interrupt her dreams for the dead girl. "I'll talk to my dad about destroying her paper records." He hated bringing his dad into this. That hatred wasn't enough to stop him. "Or at least alter them so she's not dead."

It was almost quite for a few minutes, Lydia filing away at her nails and Stiles thinking to himself. Once Lydia stopped and the clack of metal hitting wood distracted him from his thoughts, he asked something that he'd been wondering fro the last few days. "What did you to do Creeper Wolf? It's almost as if... He acts like you're his Alpha."

Lydia's eyes shine, and Stiles instantly knows that her slasher smile can beat Peter's own. "That's because I am, silly."

 

There's a pool of blood as another dead body hits the grave. Lydia is digging at the ground and Stiles stands from his place next to the ground to punch Peter in the face. Lydia is crying, and the boys are fighting and she can't handle it so she just screams. She doesn't stop screaming until Scott's hand is on her shoulder, Stiles' ears are bleeding, Lydia's mouth closes, because he was supposed to be an hour away at college. This is how everyone in the Pack finds out about The Plan. Lydia realizes how long she's been screaming, and she starts crying again. She can hear Stiles explaining, but all she does is cry.

Scott asks her the one thing that could make her stop, "How to wolves signal their location to the rest of the Pack?"

 

It's two months later, and this time, the ritual is under the new moon. Without the moonlight, they had to bring candles. The fire flickers as Chris slits his wrist with a sliver knife, pouring the blood over her coffin. He's standing on the edge of her grave's hole, surrounded by the Pack and Parrish burning brightly, balancing perfectly on her headstone.

Scott looks down at the grave, and thinks of Allison as he starts to howl. It's low, and full of regret and loss. It turns into hope as Lydia joins in next, screaming not in terror, but in joy. Malia's shrilling barks add to the diversity of the sound while her eyes start to glow. Liam and Hayden look at each other before harmonizing with Scott's own howl. Stiles starts yelling gibberish, but Lydia can make out her name in his rambling. She almost laughs about how he sounds like Tarzan.

They are all cut off when the coffin below them breaks open with a cry that cuts off every other sound.

Scott is the one to lean down and pull the lost girl from her sleep. He's crying, and she's grinning and it's exactly what Lydia wanted. She kisses him on the lips, sending every emotion that she feels through it. She sends love and joy. She sends anguish and pain. She doesn't need to tell her how she feels, because he knows. He's always known.  
She moves to Chris next, because he looks like he needs a hug. It takes five minutes for him to loosen his grip on her, but her hand is in his as she kisses Stiles' cheek and buries her face into Lydia's neck.

Then there's a group hug, where somehow, everyone is touching her. Scott claimed her entire back, and Chris has her hand in a steel lock. It's Lydia's face burred in her neck now, and she can feel Stiles' hand on her scar. Hayden has her other hand, and Malia is squeezing her shoulder. She's not surprised when Liam hugs her legs. All she does is laugh and smile, and no one thought it was possible but she was back.

 

Allison Argent was back from the dead.

 

Allison dragged the Hales back together by their wolf scruff, while Jackson and Isaac flew back as soon as Chris told the new found Frenchmen what had happened. She hasn't been able to find Kira, but she's got contacts in the Hunter community on the look at.

Allison tries not to think of the missing fox as she nods in approval as Lydia sits in Stiles' lap while Cora kicks Derek's legs out of the way as she sits down next to him. She sees Hayden and Malia cuddling together while Liam is on the floor with Mason and Cory. Jackson claimed the love seat with Danny. Allison feels whole again when she feels Scott's arms wrap around her waist, his hand covering her scar protectively over her shirt. She falls into the couch with him, and they watch the pack fight about what game to play, while the college freshman sneak alcohol and all the Hales, including Peter, fight over the Wii controllers.

She told Scott that playing Mario Kart would be a bad idea, but she could feel his smile pressed into her shoulder so she didn't stop the pack from bickering and just let them work it out themselves.

Later, when they are settled, Stiles wrangled Lydia into helping him with something upstairs, and Derek had distracted Cora with some unknown problem that needed to be done right now. The newest puppies, already halfway drunk, ended up getting control of the Wii when Jackson and Malia start brawling outside because both of them think that their significant other is the best in the Pack. Cory and Danny are just playing apps on their phones, ignoring the fight's existence. Isaac fits himself between Scott and Allison's legs, and she just grabs his hand while he gives her a smile. She turns back to Scott, who is sleeping, Isaac laughs, and soon everyone able to hear to his snores join in the amusement.

  
Liam looks at his Alpha, and suddenly gasps, "Derek! Stop whining about your ex and come give me a tattoo!" Everyone turns to him, confused. Liam's still grinning when he explains, "I'm copying Scott's tattoo. I'm totally doing it. On my wrist though, where I got bit! It's going to connect us! You know, how Derek has his family's pack's mark!" Derek just growled when he reached the bottom of the stairs, but went to get a torch anyways.

  
"Screw McCall, if I wanted a tattoo, I would've had one by now." Jackson growls, and Danny shoved his arm, glaring a bit at his boyfriend. Jackson wasn't used to Scott being Alpha yet.

  
"I'm getting one," Lydia announced as she walked into the room, putting her hands behind her ears, "Two, actually. The same thing, obviously... But two." She plugged her ears on reflex, and suddenly Stiles was there, holding her. She turned towards him, placing her hand on his shoulder. He nods, not needing to say anything.

  
In the end, Stiles has a patch on his shoulder and puts two right behind Lydia's ears. Alison has one around her arm, in the same place as Scott's own. Derek and Cora now have matching tattoos on their back, two circles around a triskellion. Hayden gets the two small circles on her palm, and Malia shows off the rings around her thigh with pride. Jackson ends up with a tattoo on the back of his neck while Isaac palms at his lower back, trying to get over the burning sensation. Peter and Danny don't get tattoos, but it's okay because Scott slept through the whole thing and his smile when he sees the marks makes the entire process worth it.

They wake up the next morning to Scott checking the all human's bandages. He knows the shifters will be fine, and Malia kicked in her healing ability but he didn't like how tense Cora was, or that Isaac looked nervous. Stiles and Scott ended up play fighting with Mason, Liam and Hayden in the den while the rest of the Pack watched.

Lydia went up to Allison, giving her a sweater. "You look cold," She explained and Allison only proved this when she shivered. She took the sweater, and nodded at Lydia, who gave her a smile.

She had never felt more whole.


End file.
